


When Worlds Collide

by GroupofPandasinPublic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cryptid Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Demigod Aizawa Shouta, Demigod Hagakure Tooru, Demigod Kagami Teigo, Demigod Kaminari Denki, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Demigod Monoma Neito, Demigod Shinsou Hitoshi, Demigod Shiozaki Ibara, Demigod Yamada Hizashi, Demigods, Let Midoriya Swear, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, another given, before he ded of course, demigod hatsume mei, demigod kayama nemuri, he derves it, he's a child of Pan i guess, probably, technically, thats's a given, they're all sassy actually, they're demigods au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroupofPandasinPublic/pseuds/GroupofPandasinPublic
Summary: It’s been 7 years since the fight against the giants and the world is finally at peace or as peaceful as it can be with monsters and villains on the loose.Oh what’s this about a potential child of the big three/ possible hero of another great prophecy?OrMidoriya Izuku, poor, quirkless deku isn’t quite as powerless as everybody thinks he is. The only question is, what’s the price of that power?
Comments: 69
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

Izuku’s first memory was of him crying and his mom saying sorry. He was playing and accidently broke his father’s beer, then he got hit, once, twice, thrice, four times, before his mother took the hit, protecting him from his abusive father. After that, it was almost always an identical memory. Him crying, his mother apologizing, his father always being the reason.

His second most vivid memory was of a creek. They were playing, him and Kacchan in the forest then Kacchan’s quirk manifested. It was amazing, as everything always is when Kacchan was involved. He was vibrating with excitement, wanting to explore his best friend’s quirk but he had to help him up first. Kacchan slapped his hand away and left him.

His third memory, was of a white, sterile office, and the word ‘quirkless’ echoing in his head.

His fourth memory was of a playground. It was of his peers, his friends running away in fear because the quirkless freak will infect them. It was of adults, his once kind neighbors, sneering at him, looking at him with both disgust and pity.

His fifth core memory was for once, filled with happiness. It was of him playing in the forest alone while his peers played together. It was of him discovering new friends in the form of beautiful girls who live in the trees.

His sixth memory was terrifying. It was filled with the feeling of ice-cold terror as he was left alone with a huge man, who was supposed to be their substitute teacher, walk towards him with malice and hunger in his eyes. The word half-blood echoing in his head.

Izuku has always known that the world is cruel. From having an abusive father, to being quirkless, to not having any friends, and seeing things that he knows without a doubt weren’t normal, weren’t of this world and that only he could see.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was five when he found out he was quirkless. Needless to say, nobody was happy with the news. Especially his father. He was towering with anger.

“You’re quirkless? God could you be even more worthless and useless?!” Izuku tried to pry his Hisashi’s crushing grip on his arm.

“ANSWER ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!!!.” He shook his head. He couldn’t answer. All he could do was whimper in pain as he tries to catch his breath from crying too much.

He could smell his father’s breath. It smelled like beer and cigarette. “WHAT! ARE YOU MUTE NOW? ARE YOU THAT USELESS THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN SPEAK?”

Hisashi threw him at the wall. He clutched his head, trying to make steady the his vision. He let go of his head and dry-heaved. It took him a couple of seconds to process that he was kicked in the guts before another attack was coming.

Hisashi continuously stomped on him as if he was a fire he was trying to put out.

Izuku couldn’t take it anymore and barfed on Hisashi’s shoes. There was nothing but bile in his stomach. All Izuku heard was his growl in disgust before he blacked out.

He woke up in the hospital with his mother sleeping beside his bed. Seconds later, she woke up.

“Izuku! Oh honey I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Inko peppered him in kisses and hugged firmly but gently, as if she wanted to keep him together but at the same time, afraid of breaking him apart.

“Mom I don’t want to go back. Mom please I can’t go back. Please mom” Izuku begged.

“I.m sorry Izuku, I’m so sorry but we can’t. we need to go back. We need to”

Izuku wanted to ask why? Why do we need to go back? Hisashi was an abusive, drunk freeloader. He had no job, wouldn’t help with chores, all he does is smoke, drink and beat us up. You don’t even love him, so why do we need to go back to him? Izuku wanted to ask but he just kept crying.

They both could do nothing but cry.

After that, Hisashi stated that he couldn’t bear to see Izuku, his exact words were “If I have to spend more time in the presence of that trash, I would smell like one”. (Izuku wanted to answer that he already did but was too scared) and left. Not forever, unfortunately. Rather than drinking and smoking inside the house, he went outside to drink and smoke with his fellow bastards and spend more of mom’s money and only came home when everybody’s asleep and woke up when everybody’s gone.

Izuku was fine with this arrangement. In fact, he was happy about it. He hasn’t seen Hisashi in a week even though they live in the same house.

His mother on the other hand, was apprehensive. She still walked Izuku to school but lingered longer than necessary. He was also given a curfew so he couldn’t spend much time in the forest. He just chalked it up to her being more protective than usual because of the Hisashi incident.

All in all, it wasn’t too bad. He hasn’t seen Hisashi, his classmates aren’t going after him and Kacchan’s only glaring at him from time to time. Although they grew apart, Izuku knew Kacchan cared for him still. He can see it in the way he doesn’t bully Izuku and how Izuku doesn’t get bullied when he’s in the room.

Months passed by with no major incident. He’s only seen glimpse of Hisashi, thank gods. The smell of smoke, alcohol, sweat and body odor, or Hisashi’s scent is slowly vanishing from the house.

Kacchan’s still ignoring him and his classmates are back to verbally abusing him and he sasses them back but only when Kacchan is in the room because he doesn’t want a beat down thanks.

His only problem now is his mother. Instead of relaxing, she becomes more and more anxious and Izuku doesn’t know what to do about it.

**IZUKU’S P.O.V**

I was drawing my forest friends alone in my table as usual when Mrs. Tanaka spoke ““Good morning class, so today we have a visitor.”

A man entered the room and WOW! He’s as big as All Might! I want to ask him questions. Is that his quirk or is he just that tall? If he is just that tall then what is his quirk? But I refrained. I didn’t want my classmates to hurt me.

The stranger scan nedthe room his gaze seemed to linger a bit longer than necessary on me but maybe that was just my imagination.

I ignored the shiver I felt when our eyes met. Instead, I tried guessing what his quirk could be.

Unfortunately, I was mumbling out loud.

“SO” Mrs. Tanaka glared at me, my classmates were snickering. I blushed and bowed my head “This is Mr. Davis. He is a quirk councilor and he will be helping all of you with your quirks so you can all become heroes”

Everybody cheered including me. I’ve always wanted to be a hero! “I want everybody to form a neat line and wait outside the principal’s office for their turn. Except you Midoriya. You’re going to stay here and behave.”

Everybody laughed again. Of course I’d be excluded. I always am. How stupid stupid of me to think I would be included in quirk counseling when I don’t have a quirk.

I nodded my head to hide my tears by drawing my forest friends.

I ignored all the jeers from my classmates as they pass by when a shiver ran up my spine. I looked up and saw Mr. Davis looking at me with a manic glint in his eyes.

When our eyes met, Mr. Davis grinned and I saw his pointy yellow teeth.

I’m scared.

For some ridiculous reason, I think that Mr. Davis is here for me. I bowed my head and scribbled on my paper. 

The school bell rang and I took my snacks from my bag. I was setting my food on the table when the door opened. I looked up in time to see Mr. Davis close the door with a click.

Hundred questions appear inside my head. What’s happening? Why did he lock the door? What does he want with me? Will someone help me?

I felt tears form in my eyes as Mr. Davis stalk towards me with a smile. I knew what that smile meant. I soften saw that smile in the forest. I saw it in the way predator would play with their food, when they know they’ve cornered their prey.

I tried to open my mouth, either to ask him what he wants or to scream for help, I don’t know because I can’t.

My tongues feels heavy in my mouth and there’s a huge lump in my throat.

I can’t speak. I can’t move. I’m not even sure I’m still breathing.

Then Mr. Davis spoke. “Hello half-blood.”


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku could only process one thought: Mr. Davis isn’t human.

Before he had the chance to panic, the door opened and in stepped Bakugou.

**KATSUKI’S P.O.V**

I’m walking through the school hallways to go to our classroom. It’s the only quiet place in the school during break.

Besides, the nerd is alone there.

Imagine my surprise when the nerd is in fact, not alone.

I narrowed my eyes at the so called quirk councilor. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Deku shaking in his chair, his eyes wide and wet with panicked tears, staring at Mr. whats-his-name.

“Get out you creep! You’re scaring him!” I growled.

The creep looked like he was about to fight when the door opened. Standing by the door was Mrs. Tanaka, our teacher.

She scanned the room. “What’s going on here?”

“This creep is scaring Deku!” I pointed at the said creep. “What the fuck is he even doing inside the classroom alone with a student anyway?”

“I saw him crying so I wanted to comfort him” the creep put his hands up in surrender.

I looked at him with suspicion. Mrs. Tanaka just rolled her eyes. “Yes well he’s a crybaby and cries over every little thing. Just ignore him. He’ll stop eventually.”

I gritted his teeth. He’s lying! He made Deku cry! I wanted to shout but didn’t. It’s pointless. The teacher doesn’t care about Deku. I opted to just glare at both adults’ backs until they were no longer in sight.

I went beside Deku and watched him cry. I’ve always been bad at feelings and one of my weaknesses is a crying Midoriya (hisashi is not a midoriya, he’s an akatani).

Don’t get me wrong, I love Inko, and Deku even more so but Deku’s quirkless and he can be a hero because if anyone can become a quirkless hero, it would be the nerd. The problem is that I don’t want him to be.

I don’t want Deku to be a hero because he will get hurt. He’s already getting hurt by bullies now, and he can’t even fight back, what can he do as a hero? And I’m not strong enough yet! I know that I have an amazing quirk but I also know that they’re still weak!

I can’t protect Deku, not yet. That bastard Davis proved that.

If Tanacunt didn’t enter, I might’ve fought the creep and although I hate to admit it, I’m still too weak to win. For fucks sake, I can’t even protect Deku from that dickhead Hisashi!

Instead of saying what I truly felt, I just awkwardly watched him cry. I don’t know what that creep did and I don’t want to know.

I don’t want to know what I was too weak to protect Izuku from.

Izuku doesn’t know how unlucky he could get. The world swapped his monster of a father to actual monsters.

He stopped telling people when he realized only he could see them for what they truly are. He’s seen cyclops, centaurs, satyrs, gorgons, hellhounds, more laistrygonians, harpies, nymphs obviously and other mythical beings that evidently, aren’t mythical at all. He painstakingly researched all he could about Greek mythology after the first few encounters. Unfortunately, he still doesn’t know why only he could see them.

Izuku’s seven now and already in first grade. He’s even more hated by his peers and teachers now. He was no longer the quirkless, worthless freak. Now he’s the, quirkless, worthless, attention-hungry troublemaker. He’s always fidgeting in class, can’t read, always getting into fights, not passing homework, lying, and just generally causing trouble.

Inko transferred him to different, more elite schools when she found out about the bullying and his teacher’s treatment of him. He’s already been expelled twice and he’s only in first grade!

The first time he was expelled was because he called a special school donor a monster. He was a monster, a cyclops in fact, but of course nobody but him could see.

The donor’s wife was so upset that her husband, despite all his contributions to the school was being called a monster. She ran away running from the school and they pulled out their funding.

He was expelled the same day. Apparently their school could not allow their reputation to be tarnished by someone like him. Quirkless.

The secnd time he got expelled was because of an incident during a fieldtrip. They had a field trip to the zoo and a lion escaped and went after Izuku. Well, everyone thought it was a lion but Izuku saw it wasn’t just a lion. It had the head of a lion sure. but his body was that of a goat and had a snake for a tail.

Naturally, they blamed Izuku because apparently, it was his fault that he looked like a delicious **_s n a c c_** and the chimera couldn’t control itself. Victim blaming much?

They expelled him.

**IZUKU’S P.O.V**

So that’s the story of how I’m back in smy neighborhood school Aldera with my bullies. At least Kacchan’s here.

Apparently, mom sued the school for bullying me so the teachers are new.

They’re nice. Or at least my homeroom teacher is nice. She’s also very pregnant. She’s apparently giving birth today so she couldn’t come to school. She didn’t take a maternity leave because she couldn’t stand being cooped inside the house.

Coincidentally, not, a very kind passerby with a teaching license heard their predicament and offered her services. How fortunate.

I no longer believes in coincidences.

I know that everything happens for a reason and that reason is that the universe hates me and wants nothing more than to fuck me up.

Honestly, who would believe this to be a coincidence? The day their teacher gave birth, someone with a teaching license was coincidentally passing by and coincidentally heard about their problem and kindly offered her services. Also, did I mention that she was a tourist?

She introduced herself as Mrs. Edna.She was a fat lady with piercing black eyes, yellow teeth that had little lipstick stains, and blood red lips. She was in a flowery green dress that hugged all her, uhm, _curves_. She wore heels but her shoes look like they were struggling to contain her feet. 

What stood out the most though wasn’t the lady herself but rather, her pet, a giant monitor lizard. I couldn’t see exactly how big it was since she was still holding it in her arms, all I know is that it’s HUGE and judging by how the lady isn’t struggling, she’s very, very strong.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not scared. The forests had a lot of wild animals after all and not once did any of them attack me. They just kind of stare at me in curiosity before coming closer for a more thorough research or just going away. Still, he’s surprised the teachers allowed it to be here considering not a lot of people, especially children are fond of lizards.

She was a good teacher though, I can give her that. Given, we’re still in first grade and all their lessons are fairly easy. Still, not a lot of teachers pay much attention to me.

I’m quirkless, can’t read and always causing trouble. After hearing the word quirkless, most teachera write me off as worthless and won’t amount to anything so they pretty much ignore me. Mrs. Edna was understanding though. In fact, she was too understanding.

Class passed by without much fanfare. The end of the class though, was different.

It started normally, with bullying, but like I said, it’s normal. They hid my things and all left. They took my backpack and ran in the halls with it. I went after them of course but my classmates rummaged through it while running and started throwing my things to different students for them to run away with it.

I didn’t know who to go after and was starting to panic when my classmate turned around and threw me my bag. “Good luck finding your things loser”. He laughed and walked away. Soon, it was just me and the teachers in the school.

I would’ve just gone home because my things weren’t that important but my notes, my hero analysis notebook, and my drawing pad were there. Unfortunately, they were the best hidden. I already found all of his things except for those two.

I’m in the school ground looking for them when someone spoke behind him. “Looking for these?”

I turned around to see Ms. Edna carrying my notebooks. I forgot about her.

I was so focused on searching for my notebooks that I forgot about the potential monster that’s definitely after me. How could I have been so stupid?!󠇟

“Uhhm yes Ms. Edna. Can- can I ha-have them back please?” I wanted nothing more than too run away from here. Fuck my notebooks, I can make more. I just needs the chance to do so.

“You know what? I don’t think so.” I took a step back and gulped but with lump in my throat, it was surprisingly hard. I could feel my eyes and nose start to get itchy. My heart is pounding so loud I don’t doubt that she could hear it.

I looked her in the eyes and saw they were slit.

She started changing.

She grew, grew so much she was towering over me. Green scales covered her body and her legs merged into one giant snake tail. Her snake-like tongue slithered out of her mouth as she looked at me hungrily.

I took a tiny step back when something caught my eye.

Her lizard was changing too.

It started growing, becoming more sinister. Fins were now growing out of the side of its head and its scales became more pronounced, bigger, rougher, sharper.

This. This is where I die.

I couldn’t think of any way I could possibly escape. I wanted to bolt but my feet were glue to the ground. I wanted to shout but something was blocking my throat.

There’s a pit in my stomach that makes me want to barf and I feel like I’m getting a heart attack.

I’m quirkless, alone and before me are Echidna, a dracanae and the mother of monsters, and one of her children, a drakon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a week.
> 
> Also, for those who read my unupdated deleted stories, I'm sorry.  
> I want to write them and I will write them, prbably. i just don't know how and when to start the stories.  
> I am a perfectionist but also a very PROcastinator. and many of you know that that's a recipe for disaster.
> 
> so please be patient with me. this is the story i chose to start first because i know how and when to start this. i'll probably use this story as a stepping stone to improve my writing so if the quality f the story isn't up to your standards then I understand.
> 
> hopefully, i will be able to improve my writing so i can write what i want to write and possibly give you what you need and want to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku ran and ran and ran. He entered the school hoping the neither monster would fit in the narrow halls. No such luck.

He realized that he can’t outrun both monsters so he chose to hide.

He entered a room and hid under the table.

He took in a shuddering breath then covered his mouth and nose in a hopeless attempt to muffle his sobs and sniffles. He released it soon after since he couldn’t breathe. He was crying so hard oxygen almost couldn’t supply his lungs. But he didn’t have a choice, he had to muffle his voice, he had to. He covered only his mouth this time.

He closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed to every god he knew that heroes come save him. He prayed that he could live through this whole event so he could become a hero and save children from monsters. He prayed that he would be able to see his mother after this. He prayed that he would save his mother from his father after this.

He prayed that this was all a nightmare. He prayed that his whole life was just one giant nightmare. He wasn’t quirkless. He has a loving father. He was still friend with Kacchan. There are no monsters. Oh how he prayed.

For minutes, that was all he did. Pray.

He opened his eyes but the darkness of night and his tears are making it harder to see so he strained his ears instead.

Nothing.

The thumps, hisses, slithers, and slurs, (he didn’t know what half-blood means but he was pretty sure it was a slur) that he could hear before were no more. In the few minutes that he hopelessly trying to be quiet, he didn’t notice that the world around him became quiet.

He slowly rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and scanned the room.

Still nothing.

He could hear nothing. He could see nothing.

He slowly uncurled from his position under the table and crawled to the door with heavy breaths. Still nothing.

He just grasped the doorknob when he heard a hiss. He turned around, heart in throat but still saw nothing. He gulped and hurriedly turned the doorknob when he heard another hiss. Above him.

He looked up to see the drakon looking directly at him. He doesn’t know how it’s keeping itself on the ceiling but fuck if he cares.

He screamed and threw the door open and ran.

He could already see the exit. Their school was small but in this moment it felt like the halls were unending. He can hear Echidna’s voice somewhere behind him but he paid it no mind. The exit is right there. He just needs to go out. He just needs to reach it. He stretched out his hand in hopes of reaching it faster when someone grabbed him and pulled him beside the lockers.

He trashed and screamed and yelled and cried and begged but the hands won’t let go. Instead, they held tighter, firmer.

Exhausted, he collapsed in the hands of his captor. He curled into himself and sobbed. He gave up.

“Oi Deku. What’s wrong?”

Never let it be said that Katsuki doesn’t care for Deku. He does, although he won’t admit it. He was actually glad that his childhood friend was back in class with him.

God! He says childhood as if he’s 15 or something.

Anyway, he missed his toddlerhood friend and was glad to see him where he can protect him. He saw the extras run away with Deku’s things and resisted the urge to explode them. He wants to protect Deku but he also wants him to stand up for himself so he turned a blind eye and left.

He also noticed their substitute teacher’s unsettling interest in Deku but brushed it off for curiosity.

He’s practicing his quirk in their front yard but he’s really waiting for the nerd to get home. It’s almost two hours after school already and he’s still not home. Katsuki’s getting worried. He opted wait for a few more minutes before deciding to go check on the nerd. Maybe he took a different route and already home. (That’s unlikely)

He knocked on Midoriya’s door and a few seconds later, it was opened by a nervous Auntie Inko.

“Hello Katsuki” she gave a shaky smile “to what do I owe you the pleasure?”

“Hey auntie. I wanted to ask Deku if he wanted to study together?” smooth Katsuki.

“Oh. He’s not here yet. I think he’s still hanging out with his friends. I”ll tell him you asked though.” Now Katsuki’s getting nervous. “Yeah. Thank you auntie.”

Inko smiled softly “Of course Katsuki.”

Katsuki wiped his hands on his short. Auntie said he’s hanging out with friends so there’s nothing wrong right? He probably got so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice where he was going.

He stopped walking when he saw their school. He unconsciously came here. Well since he’s here, he might as well check. He shrugged and went in. There’s nothing wrong with double checking.

He went to his shoe locker to change into his indoor shoes when he heard steps. Hard, heavy and fast steps. Someone was running. He also heard someone talking but he can’t understand what they were saying. He walked forward only to see Deku running like his life depended on it. He pulled him but he was thrashing and screaming.

“Deku.” Nothing. He’s still struggling.

“Deku calm down” he still won’t calm down. Katsuki embraced him tighter to stop him from hurting himself. He thrashed for a few more seconds before falling limp to the floor like a puppet with their strings cut.

Katsuki rubbed his back and spoke softly “Oi Deku. What’s wrong?”

“K-Kacchan?” Deku looked up with big frightened eyes. “Kacchan!” he hugged Katsuki and sobbed on his friend’s shoulder.

“Deku, what happened?” Kastsuki asked once more.

“Mrs. – mrs. Eidna” Izuku hiccupped.

“The substitute teacher?” Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

Izuku nodded his head. “What did she do?”

Izuku mumbled something in reply. “What?”

Just then, they heard steps coming closer and Izuku sobbed harder. Katsuki peeked and saw Ms. Eidna round the corner. Katsuki scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Did she grow taller?

He turned back to Izuku and asked once more. “Deku what did she do?”

“…not human.”

“What?”

“She’s not human.” Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the approaching figure of their substitute teacher again. He wanted to ask what the fuck because she looked like human. Ugly as fuck human, yes, but a human nonetheless.

He looked at the crying Deku in front of him and took a closer look at their teacher. Deku’s a lot of things but a liar is not one of them since he can’t lie to save his life.

He squinted his eyes and tried to see what Deku saw. It’s like a mist cleared. His eyes widened in fear. One moment their teacher looked like your average ugly extra, the next she was a giant snake monster.

She’s not human.

Katsuki doesn’t know why he thought that. It didn’t even enter his mind that that could be her quirk, no, he knows deep down that whatever their teacher is, human is not one of them. And the non-human is getting closer.

He grabbed Izuku’s wrist and bolted for the door. They never reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the horrible writing. i'm more of an essay writing kind of girl and writing novels isn't really the same as writing essays.   
> still, i'm trying and hopefully i'll imporove.


	5. Chapter 5

Yamada Hizashi has a lot of identities. Pro-hero, teacher, radio-host, and loving boyfriend are some of them. Demigod is another.

Hizashi or more commonly known as the pro-hero Present Mic is the son of Apollo the God of Sun, Music, Archery, and Medicine.

You could say that as a hero and a _hero,_ he’s seen a lot of things. However, nothing copuld prepare him for receiving a call from two children saying they’re being chased by a giant snake lady with a giant pet snake.

He was prepared to go in as Present Mic, the pro-hero when the other child screamed “ _dracanae and drakon. Echidna, the mother of monsters is here”_

Hizashi paled. He’s been in quests before but by the time the first and second great prophecies came to, he was already in U.A training to be a hero so he didn’t get to fight most monsters as bad as those. For fucks sake, he hasn’t even seen a drakon and a dracanae.

The worst monster he fought would probably be myrmekes. But that’s probably due to his entomophobia or maybe that was what caused his phobia?

He doesn’t have time to panic. There are two kids being attacked by creatures even the most seasoned demigod would hesitate to fight.

He made three calls to three other demigods for help.

Hopefully they’re not too late.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku’s wrist and bolted to the door. Before they could reach it, a whole set of lockers blocked the door. They stopped just in time to avoid being crushed.

With no time to waste, they ran to the left hallway. Hopefully the snake’s fat ass will struggle to move due to the narrow halls. He was right.

When they were far enough, they entered a classroom and hid for a moment so they can call a hero. The problem is, he doesn’t know any hero’s number. Well it’s a good thing he’s with the nerdiest of hero nerds.

“Oi deku. We need to call a hero.” He said in a whisper. Well, as much of a whisper Katsuki can make anyway.

Izuku nodded “ye-yeah. Call, call present mic.” Izuku dictated the number he always hear on the radio. After two rings, the hero himself answered “Hello listen-“

“Come to aldera middle school. We’re being chased by two monsters. One is an ugly-ass snake lady and the other is a giant ass-snake” katsuki interrupted with a shout. He doesn’t have time for pleasantries okay?

“plea-se come qui-quick. They’re dracan-dracanae and and drakon. Echidna, the mother, mother of monsters is here”

What? They’re a what and what? And Echidna the what of who now? Katsuki didn’t hear Present Mic’s reply because he was too busy processing he just heard. It took him a few minutes but he still can’t understand. “You’re going to explain to me later Deku.”

Deku squeaked “Yes Kacchan.”

They heard a noise near the room they’re in so they slowly inched closer to the windows. They’re halfway through the windows when the door opened. The hag immediately went took hold of Deku and completely ignored Katsuki.

Katsuki entered the room again and immediately attacked the hag. He exploded or in this instance, merely sparked the thing’s face as many times as he can. It worked since she loosened her grip on Deku. Katsuki set off an explosion as big as he can which isn’t much really, especially against a thousand year old creature but enough for him to grab Deku and get as far as they can from her which is only on the other side of the room since her fat ass is blocking the door.

With adrenaline-provided strength, they both continuously threw chairs and desks at her until the windows broke and her pet entered, hissing at them. Out of ammo, and severely outmatched, the two huddles closer to the corner of the room as the monsters in front of them slowly inched forward.

“I told you little godling. You cannot escape us. And now you just doomed your little friend.” Izuku was crying again while Katsuki was trying and failing to stop his tears. He need to be strong for Izuku. What kind of hero would he be if he can’t even protect his best friend?

He stepped infront of Izuku and embraced him, effectively showing his back to the enemy. But he doesn’t care. If they’re going to die anyway he needs to delay Izuku’s death for at least a few seconds for when the heroes get here.

Echidna laughed. “Foolish mortal.” She was just about to pounce when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

Izuku and Katsuki looked to see the drakon writhing on the floor with a sword in its belly.

They heard another yelp of pain and saw Mrs. Edna with anoter sword, no-wait, a feather in her eye.

They watched as the drakon dissolve into yellow powder, and leaving only faint smell of sulfur in its wake. Behind the drakon was a teenager with red wings.

He took both of them into arms and flew off. For some reason, Izuku knew that whoever this was, wasn’t a monster and wouldn’t hurt them. Katsuki saw Izuku relaxed and did the same thing, although he was still a bit apprehensive.

They both looked back and saw Present Mic along with Midnight fighting Mrs. Edna.

The person holding them released them somewhere still inside the school grounds but far enough from the room. There, a scruffy man in a clack jumpsuit was waiting.

Shouta gently crouched to see the kids eye to eye. One was wiping his eyes while the other just glared at them with suspicion. Gods he can’t deal with children much less crying children. But he has to. Clearing his throat and putting on a strained smile he spoke “Hey kids. Everything’s going to be okay. Mic and Midnight are taking care of the villains right now. You’re safe”

Everything’s silent for a few moments before the blond one muttered. “They weren’t villains.”

“What?”

“They weren’t villains. They were monsters. Villains were humans at least. Those weren’t”

So he knows. Is he the demigod then? Monsters don’t attack mortals especially not monsters as powerful as those two. Better to ask. “How did you meet them anyway?”

“She was our substitute teacher and that thing was her pet. They were after Deku.” He nodded to the boy still hopelessly wiping his eyes. So he’s the demigod.

Shouta furrowed his eyebrows. “What were you doing in school at this time? It’s already 6 p.m. As far as I know, school ended 3 hours ago.”

The green-haired boy stiffened but it was the blond who answered. “The kids are dickheads. They were bullying him. They hid his things so he stayed behind to look for them. I’m his neighbor so when I noticed he wasn’t home yet, I came to check and found him being chased by our teacher. She looked human but when I looked closer, she was a snake.”

Shouta scrunched his eyebrows even more. “Why were they bullying him?”

“He’s quirkless” the blond boy glared, daring them to say something.

Oh. He doesn’t know how to reply to that but thankfully he doesn’t have to. His boyfriend chose that moment to appear. “Hello little listeners. How are you doing? I’m Present Mic. The pretty lady over there is Midnight and this dashing gentleman here is Eraserhead and that kid over there with wings is Keigo.”

“not a kid” Keigo whined in reply but everybody just ignored him.

At that, the crying greenette looked up and took a long look at him then he brightened up. “You’re Eraserhead! OhmygoshIloveyousomuchyourquirkissoamazingandyoufightamazingandyou’resoamazingcaniaskaboutyourquirkcaniaskforanautographcanyouerasethequirksofmuliplepeopleatonecanyoustillerasetheirquirksevenifyou’renotlookingatthemisyourquirkdeactivatedbylookingawayorbyblinking…?”

He stopped his unending tirade when his blond friend elbowed him. “Speak slower idiot. They can’t understand.”

“oh. Sorry Kacchan”

All four adults looked shocked. The kid know him, Erasehead, an underground hero who’s as underground as possible. “Okay uhm. First of all, thank you. Second, no I cannot give you my autograph, I’m an underground hero and I can’t give you one because it would be too dangerous. Third, I can erase at most, three people’s quirk at once as long as they’re standing beside each other. Fourth, I need eye contact to activate my quirk but it won’t deactivate when I look away. I need to blink to deactivate it. Any more question?”

The kid nodded “Uhhm yes. Why don’t you cut or at least tie your hair? Won’t it be easier to fight if your opponents don’t know when you activated and deactivated your quirk?” he asked with a head tilt.

The others snickered.

“uhhh” that’s a good point. He can’t exactly say it’s for aesthetic now can he?

Zashi interrupted with a laugh “Okay little listener. We’ll answer your questions later. We need to check if you have any injuries okay?”

“Yes sir”

“tch.”

Hizashi and Nemuri chuckled while Shouta and Keigo just smiled in amusement.

“What are your names?” Hizashi asked as he slowly checked them for injuries. Aside from scrapes and scratches, they had no major injuries. The worse one were probably the little shards of glass but there were only a few of them and they’re not so deep.

“My name is Midoriya Izuku sir.” The greenette bowed.

“Bakugou Katsuki” the blond glared.

“Do you two know what they wanted?” Hizashi asked with a smile and he saw the kids relax a bit. Shouta is always in awe whenever Zashi interacts with kids. He can always make anything seem brighter. It’s probably his father’s influence.

“I already said they were after Deku” Zashi nodded and focused on the green-haired boy.

“Do you know what they were after?”

The greenette shook his head then stopped to think. He looked at Hizashi and said in a meek voice “She called me a demigod. The others all called me different variations of that name I think. Half-blood, halfling, godling, demigod. I don’t really know what it means.”

Hizashi nodded. “The others?” it makes sense that there were others of course but isn’t it a little early? “How old are you?”

“Yes sir. I’ve met others. 7 sir.”

“And how old were you when you first met the others?”

“5 sir.” That’s a little too early. Even Hizashi, with an Olympian father only got attacked when he was 10. Hizashi looked to the others with him then nodded. They all came to the same conclusion.

If he’s attacked that early then his scent is strong. That means he’s either the son of a really powerful god or, he’s part of an important prophecy.

Either way, they need to take the kid to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the P.O.Vs are all messed up. I don't really know how or what P.O.V to write in

Midoriya Inko loves her son very much and would do anything for him, including living with an abusive waste of space to protect his son from real monsters. She can protect Izuku from her husband while there’s absolutely nothing she could do against those of the other world.

Izuku’s other biological parent was an immensely powerful being. That means Izuku’s smell would also be incredibly potent. She wasn’t worried before because Hisashi’s general shittiness would cover up her baby’s smell. But when he started spending more time outside their apartment than in it, that’s when she worried. She needs Hisashi’s shit-smelling personality to cover up Izuku’s monster-attracting scent.

She became more overprotective. She walked Izuku to school, risked him being farther away from Hisashi in hopes that an elite school wouldn’t let a monster in, and set up a curfew. 4:30. He needed to be home by 4:30. That’s more than enough time for him to get home, change clothes, hang out in the forest then come back home before dark.

When Izuku didn’t come home after school to change, she felt nervous but still fine because there were times when Izuku got too excited to go to the forest that he didn’t come home to change. When Izuku wasn’t home by 5:00, that’s when she truly became worried.

She tried to think positive because there was nothing she could do. She can’t protect him from monsters and she can’t even report to the police yet. The missing person had to have been missing for 24 hours before they were proclaimed missing and Izuku was only gone for 3. So she waited and prayed. She prayed to every god she knows of in every religion to protect her baby. She even prayed to Izuku’s other parent knowing they won’t hear. She prayed and prayed and prayed.

There was someone knocking at her door.

As soon she registered the sound, she ran to the door and pulled it open with such force that for a second the people on the other side of the door thought it would come off its hinges.

She saw her son and hugged him tightly. She let go of him so she could check for injuries. “Izuku. Oh my baby. Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? You have a curfew! Don’t do that to me again okay?” without waiting for an answer, she hugged him again.

Izuku, who thought he would no longer be able to see his mom, hugged her just as hard.

They embraced each other for a few seconds before finally relaxing. Inko then noticed the other people in front of them. She wiped a few stray tears away and stood up. “Hello. How may I help you?”

“Good evening ma’am I’m the pro hero Present Mic. These are my colleagues Midnight and Eraserhead and the kid over there is Keigo.”

“Not a kid.” Keigo whined again but was ignored, again.

“Would it be alright for us to come in? There are a lot we need to disuss.”

“oh uhm okay. Come in.” Inko led them to their living room. “Would you all like sanything to drink?”

“Tea for me please.” Hizashi piped

“Same for me. Thank you”

“Coffee”

“Can I have juice?”

Inko nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare their drinks while they settled on the couches.

Izuku sat in front of them fiddling with his fingers.

Inko appeared a moment later and served them their drinks which they gratefully accepted.

“Let me go straight to the point,” begun Midnight “We,” she gestured to all four of them “are demigods like your son.”

“I am the daughter of Hypnos, god of sleep and Present Mic is the son of Apollo, god of the sun. Little Keigo here is the son Zeus.” She let that information sink before continuing.

“Eraserhead, although also a demigod, is not the son of a Greek God. He’s the son of Jizo, the Japanese God of children and childbirth. [I honestly don’t know if Jizo is an actual Japanese god but for plot purposes, let’s say he is.]

Hizashi nodded before taking over “Ms. Midoriya, your son was attacked by two incredibly powerful monsters tonight. A drakon and Echidna,the mother of monsters herself whi also haapens to be a dracanae.”

Inko gasped. She knows what and who those are. She researched a lot about Greek mythology after finding out what exactly Izuku’s godly parent was.

“And according to him, this wasn’t the first, the second, or the third and it certainly won’t be the last time he will be attacked.”

Inko nodded. She knows that. She knows that Hisashi’s smell, as rotten as it is, won’t be able to protect Izuku forever. In fact, if what the people in front of her are saying, it already can’t.

“He needs to go to camp half-blood not only to protect him but also so he could learn to protect himself.”

Inko looked at the four in front of her and nodded her head. She knew. Gods she knew that he was being attacked by monsters. She tried to deny it but of course she knew. Izuku’s friends were nymphs for gods sake. So she agreed. She will do everything she can to protect her son. If it means sending him thousands of miles away, she will do it.

“How soon can you do that?”

Hizashi’s a bit surprised. Seeing how attached the mother is to the son, he figured it would be a bit harder to convince her. But then again, he just got attacked by two powerful monsters so it makes sense.

“Mom. Are you sending me away?” they all looked down at the kid. He was starting to cry. “Mom please don’t send me away” he begged.

All of them looked ashamed. They’ve forgotten the kid was there despite the fact that he was the subject of their discussion.

“No of course not Izuku.” Inko was quick to reply. “I’m not sending you away. It’s just,” she sighed. It’s time for Izuku to know.

“Izuku listen to me okay?” Izuku nodded.

“You are a demigod. Do you know what that means?” he shook his head.

“It means, you are the son of a god and a mortal.”

Izuku looked confused. “But I thought you and Hisashi were my parents.”

The heroes were confused. He call his mother, mom but calls his father by his name.

Inko shook her head. “I am you mother. Your other parent though, isn’t Hisashi.”

“Then why did we stay with him?” Izuku asked, upset.

“I needed his scent to mask yours. So that monsters wouldn’t attack you. Unfortunately, that didn’t work out well.”

Izuku nodded sagely then beamed. “Does that mean we can leave him? That he can’t hurt us anymore?”

Alarm bells were ringing in the heroes’ head.

Inko looked at her son sadly. “I’m sorry Izuku. I can’t come with you. Mortals or pure humans aren’t allowed in your camp.”

Izuku shook his head “Then no. I’m not going. I’m not leaving you here. He’s going to hurt you. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Izuku’s still shaking his head as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Shouta intervened “Excuse me ma’am. We’re pro heroes. If your husband is hurting you in any way, we have the authority and the license to arrest him.”

Inko looked at the heroes in front of her and nodded before standing up. “Wait here” she commanded then went upstairs.

She came back minutes later with a thick file and a flashdrive. “I have all of the evidence against him here.” She handed the objects to the heroes before her “I know one day I won’t need him anymore so I collected them to make sure he gets what he deserved.”

The heroes nodded. She looked at Present Mic and asked “how soon can Izuku go to camp?”

“I can contact the camp tomorrow. The transportation though, I’m not sure but I estimate it to arrive sometime this week. How about we exchange contacts so we can update each other?”

After they exchanged contacts, Present Mic joined his colleagues in looking at the files. Keigo was also looking at the file and frowning. He hates abusive parents.

Inko kneeled down to talk to her son. “Izuku, I need you to go to camp okay? You can be protected there and you don’t have to worry about me. Monsters won’t attack me and Hisashi can’t hurt me anymore. Okay?”

Izuku still shook his head. “I want you with me.”

Inko sighed “How about this, you go to camp which is in America, and I will go to America after you. I wouldn’t be able to go with you inside the camp and I won’t be able to travel at the same time as you. But I promise, as soon as I finish all the paperwork, I will come. Okay?

“Well if you’re going anyway then why can’t we just go together?”

“We can’t Izu. You need to go as soon as possible. I can’t protect you from monsters okay? I can’t lose you.” Inko teared up.

Izuku still looked reluctant when Keigo spoke. “You can call her everyday if you want to.” He handed Izuku a phone that looked different from everyone else’s “That is a demigod phone,” he smiled “Demigods aren’t allowed phones because they act like a beacon to monsters everywhere. But that phone is different. It was a joint effort by the half-blood children of Hephaestus, and Athena so we can all use a phone without telling all the monsters our location.”

Izuku looked at the phone in his hand then at Keigo before relenting. He embraced his mother and whispered “Promise me you’re coming to America.”

Inko let go and held out her pinky “Pinky promise.”

Izuku beamed and hooked his pinky to his mother’s “Pinky promise.”

“We’ll contact you soon Ms. Midoriya” Present Mic promised as they were all putting their shoes on.

“Oh do you know who Izuku’s father is?” Midnight asked. Inko laughed a little and held a smirk on her mouth when “THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

Hisashi was standing there with manic eyes, still holding a beer bottle. Inko’s eyes widened. She didn’t really fear Hisashi much considering she knew of real monsters but years of abuse still has an effect.

Before he could move, Hisashi was already on the ground, wrapped up in Eraserhead’s capture weapon. “WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THAT WORTHLESS BASTARD ISN’T MY SON? I STOMACHED BEING IN THE USELESS FREAK’S PRESENCE FOR YEARS AND HE ISN’T EVEN MINE? YOU WHORE! YOU GOD DAMNED FUCKING WHORE!”

Midnight had enough of him so she made him sleep. Everyone relaxed when the man went limp.

“Well at least now we don’t have to go through a lot of processes for a warrant of arrest.” That came from Eraserhead surprisingly.

Inko spluttered a laugh. “Yes well, good riddance.”


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he woke up, Hizashi contacted the camp informing them of the situation. Chiron reached the same conclusion as they did, that the child might be one of the big three’s. He said they’ll try to get them as soon as tomorrow and informed Hizashi of other Japanese demigods they’re planning on getting to camp.

He contacted Inko as soon as the call ended.

Inko is packing Izuku’s clothes. He’s going to camp tomorrow which gives her time to do all the paperwork and remove Izuku from his school. Present Mic said they would take care of the other details including his passport and other things. They apparently have demigods working in government positions so they could legalize the illegal things demigods have to do during a quest.

She sighed. She’s going to be separated from her baby tomorrow. She couldn’t stop the tears in her eyes. She can’t help it. She’s never been so far away from her baby and now, he’s going to be somewhere she can’t go.

“Mommy?” her little Izuku entered the bedroom and sat on the bed in front of her. He held her face in his small hands and wiped her tears away “please don’t cry.”

She chuckled and held his hands in hers. “I’m sorry baby. I’m just going to miss you.”

Izuku frowned. Inko’s eyes widened. How stupid of her. If she cry then of course Izuku would be even more reluctant to go. “but don’t worry about mommy okay? I’m going to be okay. You need to go to camp so you can fight monsters. Okay?”

Izuku nodded but the frown on his face didn’t go away so she continued “besides, you can think of it as hero training. You want to be a hero right?”

With that, he beamed and nodded his head enthusiastically. “Demigods are heroes too you know. Although nobody knows about them because they can’t see the monsters.”

“Really?” he asked with wide excited eyes.

Inko nodded “yes. In fact, they’ve already saved the world multiple times, even before the presence of quirks.”

Izuku gasped “but they would’ve been quirkless!”

“yes. But even without quirks, they managed to defeat monsters.”

“Wow” izuku said with mouth wide open.

“So you need to go to camp okay, hero?” izuku nodded and ran out shouting ‘I’m gonna be a hero!’

Inko laughed and stood up to resume packing Izuku’s things. Yeah. Izuku’s going to be a great hero. Not just for the world but for himself too and the sooner he can learn how to protect himself, the better. _Because I can’t._

Hizashi drove the Midoriyas to the extraction area or meet up place. It was in a clearing in a forest far from civilization. They reached the clearing and saw multiple people there. _They must be the other demigods._ He thought.

They went out of the car and he helped unload the little listener’s things. He took a proper look at the others and saw that the other were all little listeners. The adults he saw were all satyrs and probably the kids’ parents.

Seven demigods. Seven satyrs. Five parents.

“Hello little listeners” He was in civilian clothing so they won’t recognize him but he figured there was no harm in letting them know. Maybe having a pro hero with them would relax them a bit. “I am Yamada Hizashi, also known as the pro hero Present Mic. I’m also a demigod like you.” he said (or shouted) in his hero voice. He’s still loud as Hizashi but it triples when he’s Present Mic.

He saw all of them relax and the kid with blond, almost yellow hair with a black bolt in his hair beamed. “Present Mic! Hi!” the little boy waved “My names Kaminari Denki and you’re my favorite hero! Can I get your autograph?”

Okay that’s adorable. He gave the little listener his autograph and took a few pictures with him before facing the others. “So, may I know your names?”

The first (or second if you count Kaminari) one to talk was a vibrant pink-haired girl. She was smiling so wide Hizashi’s mouth hurt. “My name’s Hatsume Mei and I’m going to be the world’s greatest mechanic!” she shouted.

“I’m Hagakure Tooru!” Hizashi yelped. The net one to speak was a girl with an invisibility. Hizashi failed to notice her even with the really bright yellow dress she was wearing. Hizashi cleared his throat. “Hello little listener! I love your dress”

“Thank you!”

Hizashi looked at the last girl and asked her name. “My name is Shiozaki Ibara sir.” She had vines for hair and calmer than the other two girls.

The last two (other than Izuku) were reluctant to speak until the pale blond one’s father nudged him forward with a supportive smile “I’m Monoma Neito.” He said in an almost whisper then continued in a louder voice “And I’m going to be a hero” he looked at them, daring them to say otherwise.

All he got were smiles. “Really?” the shy greenette said “I want to be a hero too! Mommy said the camp would be training us to be heroes!” all the others perked up.

“I want to be a hero too!” said the more enthusiastic, brighter blond-haired kid.

“Me too.” Said the silent purple kid with a small smile on his face.

“Me three!” shouted the floating dress.

“You’re all planning to be heroes! Great! I’m going to make all your support items!” declared the pink little listener.

The kids started gushing about their favorite heroes and planning their distant future while their solo parents watched with fondness.

“oh, I’m Midoriya Izuku by the way. HI!” he waved

“Shinsou Hitoshi”

After that very brief introduction, they went back to their loud, almost indistinguishable conversation.

Then a huge shadow fell over them.


	8. Chapter 8

They looked up and saw a dragon. All of them gasped with awe and fear and the parents scrambled to get their child.

Closer, the dragon’s features became more defined. It wasn’t just any dragon, no. the dragon was made of metal, bronze to be exact.

Their postures were taut, ready to bolt at any second.

All except two. The Hatsume duo had a manic glint in their eyes at the sight of a huge bronze dragon.

A person popped up on the back of the dragon and everybody unconsciously relaxed as they look in confusion. 

The person had a tanned small body. His hair was black and curly. He had pointy ears, and a bright and slightly manic smile. He’s wearing white shirt with a suspender, goggles on his head, cargo pants, and a fanny pack.

They watched him as he slid down the dragon’s wings. “Hello fellow demigods. Name’s Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. This here is Festus my trustee dragon and we’re here to deliver you to camp in style”

All of them looked in confusion. None really knew English that much. All they understood was Hello, name’s Leo Valdez and dragon. Hizashi smile and repeated Leo’s statement in Japanese with more tact but higher volume.

It was silent for a moment before noise exploded. The parents were asking whether it was safe and if they don’t have a safer ride. The children were all shouting in excitement and awe. Present Mic was trying to calm them down. The satyrs were watching them in either amusement or annoyance. The Hatsume duo were asking the inner mechanics of the dragon.

“STOP!” Leo held his hands in front of him like that Jurassic world meme. He looked to Present Mic and Hizashi nodded in understanding. “Okay so I know you have questions so if you can please ask one by one and calmly.”

Hizashi translated his words and Shinsou senior stepped forward “Is this safe?”

“Yes. I can say with confidence that it is safe.” Leo answered after Hizashi translated the question.

“Weren’t there other available rides?” mother Kaminari asked

“There were but this is the fastest ride we have and we had to take you to camp as fast as possible since one of you was attacked by the mother of monsters herself.”

They slowly looked at one another to figure out who it was. They don’t really know who attacked but mother of monsters sound terrifying.

They asked more questions about safety and the occasional mechanics with Hizashi translating both sides when mother Midoriya stepped forward “Will all of you fit?”

All of them stopped and looked at the dragon. That might be a problem. Festus is big, but there were still 7 children, 6 satyrs, and two adult demigods so yes that might be a problem.

Leo scratched his head. Before he can answer, an incredibly bright light was coming closer. Hizashi shouted “close your eyes”

Everybody obeyed on instinct.

Even with their eyes closed, they can still feel the warmth and still somehow see the bright light. They opened their eyes when they could no longer feel the heat and in front of them stood a handsome blond man with a bright smile in a golden chariot.

Hizashi stepped forward. “Hey dad. Thanks for coming”

Dad? The kids looked confused. “How can you be his dad? He’s older than you.” The blunt as ever Mei asked. The adults laughed. “I’m older than him but gods can choose what to look like and I chose to look like a teenager” he explained in Japanese.

They all nodded. “No problemo Hizashi. Besides, I’m also here to claim your brother.”

Hizashi raised his eyebrows. He watched his father slowly walk towards mother Kaminari. “Hello Daichi. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hi.” She replied, breathless.

She pushed her son forward and Apollo kneeled to see his son eye to eye. “Hello Denki. I’m Apollo, God of Sun, Medicine, Archery, Poetry and Music.”

Denki, in a rare show of shyness, whispered “hello.”

Apollo smiled brightly before standing up and ruffling Denki’s hair. Denki raised his hand to his head and smiled softly. He blinked his eyes in realization and looked at Present Mic. “Does that make you my brother?”

Present Mic nodded and smiled brightly “Right on the spot little liste- brother”

Denki jumped up and down in excitement “That’s so cool! Mom Mom Mom!” he pulled on his mother’s trousers “MOM! Present Mic is my brother! My favorite hero is my brother!” he turned his eyes back on Hizashi “Can I call you oniisan?”

Hizashi smiled softly “Of course you can, otoutou.” Denki squealed.

Apollo crossed his arms and pouted. “How come he’s more excited knowing he’s related to a pro hero than knowing he’s related to a God.”

“Because he’s cool!” Denki answered without remorse.

Apollo look appalled. Everybody just laughed.

“All right everybody, into the bus” They looked at the bus that once was a Chariot.

The kids whined. “But we wanted to ride the dragon.”

The parents, scared for their kids, ignored their protests and led their children into the bus.

Leo looked disappointed that nobody would ride Festus with him. Someone pulled on his trousers and looked to see the pink-haired kid. “Can I ride the dragon?” she asked slowly in broken English.

He beamed and picked her up. “Of course kiddo.”

Inside the bus, the kids were sulking. They wanted to ride the dragon. All they could do was look at Mei in jealousy as they flew beside them.

Ibara stood up and walked to Apollo “Are you really Apollo?”

Apollo just smiled “Yupadoodledoo.”

She frowned. “I thought you were a myth”

Some of the satyrs scoffed. One muttered “A non-believer” with a condescending tone.

Apollo, on the other hand, smiled brighter. He’s been waiting for this moment since forever. He looked at Ibara and smiled mischievously “Well you were mythtaken.”

The groans he received were exactly the reaction he was hoping for.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at camp at just as the sun disappeared. Waiting for them was an old centaur, a blond-haired man with blue eyes with a scar on his lip in an orange shirt, a black-haired man with green eyes in the same orange shirt, and a pale black haired man with even bigger eye bags than Shinsou senior in a black shirt.

The centaur stepped towards them with a smile. “Welcome children. My name is Chiron and I’m the camp director. Behind me are Jason, Percy, and Nico. They’re senior campers and will be here for a while for camp business.” Chiron said with in fluent Japanese.

In fact, they were here because of a potential big three child.

Jason, ever the gentleman, stepped forward only to stop. There, above the pink haired girl’s head was a hologram of a flaming hammer.

The other children all started to panic because they thought their friend’s head was on fire. Meanwhile, Hatsume just blinked at the hologram before patting her head.

“Well, would you look at that. Another point for the Hephy cabin.” Leo said with a smug grin on his face. The adults just rolled their eyes at his antics while the kids looked at him, confused.

Leo crouched down and held out his arms to Hatsume. “Come on lil sis. Time to take you to meet the rest of the fam.”

Hatsume still looked at him confused when realization hit him. He looked at Hizashi and gestured vaguely. Fortunately, Hizashi speaks I-don’t-speak-this-languag-but-you-do-so-please-help-me so he translated.

Hatsume, happy that the cool boy with the even cooler bronze dragon was her brother, grabbed his arm and all but dragged him away without even saying goodbye.

After they left, Chiron faced the children to explain “The symbol that appeared above your friend’s head is the symbol of Hephaestus. God of Blacksmiths and fire. The reason it appeared was because she was claimed.”

The children looked confused. Claimed?

Chiron laughed at their adorable expressions. Well except for the invisible girl. He can’t really see her expressions.

“Claiming is what we call when parents _claim_ their children. It means letting their child and the camo know who their godly parent is. So yes. That means that Ms. Hatsume’s father is Hepahestus.”

Kaminari raised his hand. “When will we be claimed?”

“Well, as far as I know, you, Kaminari-kun has already been claimed personally by your father here.”

Denki whined. “Does that mean I won’t get that cool floaty thingy? But why?”

To avoid the impending tantrum, Apollo made his symbol appear above his son’s head. Denki looked up excitedly then frowned. “The flaming hammer was cooler.”

Apollo grasped his chest with a gasp. Everybody else just laughed.

Chiron took them for a quick tour only because it was already late. A horn blew somewhere and Chiron turned around to look at them “Well. That’s the signal for dinner. We better go.”

Before going to the dining pavilion, Chiron took them to the big house for a quick detour. There, an old chubby man in a leopard-print Hawaiian shirt just exited the house. They stopped in front of him.

“Children, this is Mr. D, our camp director.”

Mr. D scanned the group in front of him when his eyes landed on someone. “You,” he pointed. “I choose you.” Then left without another word.

Ibara, the one who was pointed at, took a step back then looked at Hizashi with eyes wide in fear. “Mr. D is also know as Dionysus, god of wine. That was him claiming you, Shiozaki-chan.”

Ibara wrinkled her nose. _That_ was her father?

Before she could voice a complaint, Chiron ushered them after Mr. D.

He led them to the dining pavilion where the instant they stepped in inside, a hologram of two crossed torches floated above Neito’s head, and Hitoshi suddenly became a prince. He had black slacks on, black shoes, white polo and suspenders as well as a bowtie. His gravity-defying hair was suddenly slicked back, his pale I’ve-never-seen-the-sun-skin is still pale but now it looked brighter, and healthier.

People from two tables started cheering but Chiron’s voice, no matter how soft, still thundered “Hail, Shinsou Hitoshi, son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Monoma Neito, son of Hecate, Goddess of Magic and the Mist.”

Present Mic patted both of them on the back before they got pulled in by their siblings.

He sent both Kaminari, Ibara and Hatsume to their respective tables before delivering both Izuku and Toru to the Hermes table.

The next day, Hizashi took them around camp for an official tour. He also introduced them to some of the campers before ushering them to their class.

It was decided that Hizashi would be teaching them English as well as other subjects for a month before returning to Japan. Luckily, the new school year starts next month so the kids would go to Camp Jupiter for their schooling.

After the war, Camp Jupiter built a school for demigods as well as legacies. Now, they can study college, high school as well as elementary in Camp Jupiter. So most kids attend school there while they go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. Not only did it improve the relationship of both camps, it also taught gave them a bigger variety of fighting styles. 

As they were about to begin, Denki stood up and walked to the front. “Hey little listener. How can I help you?”

“I can’t read.” Denki said with a blush.

Present Mic smiled. “Well that’s okay. I couldn’t read at your age too.”

He looked up “Really?”

Present Mic nodded “Yes. It’s a disadvantage most demigods have. It’s called dyslexia. It’s when the letters look like they’re dancing. I have it too”

Denki nodded enthusiastically. “Okay. Who among all of you can’t read too?”

All of them except Mei raised their hands. “Don’t worry about that. Demigods can’t read English, Japanese or other languages except either Greek and for some, Latin, properly. That’s because our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek.”

He looked at them to see if they understood. They did, a little bit. “Now, who here is ADHD?” nobody raised their hands. They just looked at him with confusion. “oh. Sorry. Who among you is rash and can’t sit still for five minutes and has a hard time paying attention?”

This time, all of them except an unsure Hitoshi and a calm Ibara raised their hands. “Those are your natural reflexes at work. They keep you alive. It’s also very important for pro-heroes.” Hitoshi and Ibara frowned.

“The attention problems, on the other hand, is because demigods have better senses that normal humans. We have a hard time focusing on one thing because we see too much.”

“This is what Camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter are for. We help you make those disadvantages into advantages.” Present Mic smiled.

The kids were watching other campers train when a hologram of a rainbow appeared above Toru’s head.

They gasped. “Pretty.”

Suddenly, arms picked Toru up and presented her to the rest of the camp Lion King style. “Behold! The newest member of the Iris cabin!”

Everybody clapped and cheered. Even the confused yet amused children.

It was revealed later that Toru was the daughter of Iris, the rainbow goddess and the boy who held her up was Dio, her brother/cabinmate.

Aside from campers scraping a portion of their food into the fire, and the amount of people, dinner was normal but Izuku was getting anxious.

It’s been three days after they got to camp and he hasn’t been claimed yet. He’s happy that his friends? finally know who their other parents are but why wasn’t he claimed yet? Did his father not want him? Did he not want a quirkless, worthless son?

Before he can dig himself into an even deeper self-depreciation pit, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He flinched and looked to the side and saw Nico give him a small, awkward smile. He gave one in return.

The campfire was fun. Everybody was laughing and singing and dancing, just generally having fun. Izuku can’t understand a word they were saying but they still looked silly so he was happy.

When he looked around though, his frie-err fellow Japanese demigods were getting to know their cabin mates and he was sitting with Present Mic, Percy, Jason and Nico and his boyfriend Will. Present Mic was trying to converse with him and ohmygoshpresentmicistalkingtome but he’s still disappointed. Won’t he be claimed?

He stood up to get more food when the others gasped. He looked around and they were all looking at him in confusion. He looked at Present Mic and the others behind him but their eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. He looked at Chiron and Mr. D to see them looking at him in what he thinks is a combination of awe, fear and confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy was at work when Chiron called. Now, that in and of itself was already unusual. Chiron, the being the ancient man that he is, was more fond of using the ancient means of contacting someone. He won’t use a phone if it wasn’t urgent.

He answered the call expecting another world-ending prophecy that again, might feature him. What he didn’t expect is a regular update of new campers. Ever since the gods promised to claim all of their children, well let’s just say that there was a lot of new campers.

When Chiron said that all the campers were Japnese and that they were all seven years old, that’s when he raised an eyebrow. First, they don’t really have a lot of Asian demigods. Even Frank is only half Chinese. He figures the gods were too lazy to go frolicking somewhere far away.

Second, the second great war happened seven years ago. How the fuck did the gods find time to fuck around, literally, when they were too busy dealing with their split-personality disorder to help their children save their asses? And Japan? Seriously? What is with Japan that all the gods went there to relieve stress during a world-ending event?

Chiron wasn’t finished still. He said that one of the kids were attacked when he was still five years old. Little odd, he concluded but not entirely unbelievable. Annabeth was being attacked by spiders at that age. Although her situation was a bit different. A) She wasn’t being attacked by monsters but rather, just ordinary spiders, b) spiders are her mother’s arch nemesis so it makes sense that they attack her.

Even Jason got attacked at a young age, although his attacker was once again, his godly parent’s arch nemesis, which in this case is his wife.

In fact, almost all seven of them got attacked at a young age, although not by monsters but by the gods themselves and that’s only because they were part of the great prophecy. Probably the only reason he wasn’t attacked was because of Gabe, the piece of shit™.

But that wasn’t all. According to Chiron, the kid got attacked by cyclops, laistrygonians, chimeras, gorgons, empousais, and just recently, a drakon and Echidna herself. And all this happened while the kid’s mother was with another piece of shit™.

Okay. That amount of misfortune can only mean two things; his godly parent is powerful, like big three powerful or he was part of a great prophecy. Or both.

Chiron said the kids were arriving tomorrow, his day-off. What a coincidence.

He informed the other six, Reyna, Nico and Rachel so they can go see. Unfortunately not all of them would be able to go although they said they’ll try to find time to check it out.

He watched the kids exit the bus and he can’t help but ask to himself how are their hairs so colorful? He gets that quirks allowed humans to mutate but still. Is it the protagonist vibe? Being demigods, they already have the tragic backstory. Are they anime protagonists? Is everybody in Japan an anime protagonist?

He watched Chiron talk but isn’t really listening as he was too busy examining the kids. He only responded when his name was mentioned. It was instinct by now. Hearing his full name announced is already a warning. He only really hear it from monsters thirsty for revenge or from his angry girlfriend.

He watched as a fiery hammer appear on top of the pink girl’s head. She was really pink. He also saw the manic glint in her eyes that all Hephaestus kid seem to have except hers is five times more the amount. Yeah he’s going to avoid that kid like a plague. She’s probably crazier than Leo and that’s saying something.

They went to the main house as Chiron toured the kids. “So Apollo,” Leo whistled “which of kids is it? I know it’s not pinky. She’s already been claimed, so is the brighter blond boy. Which of them is our possible wonderkid?”

Apollo sighed “The green-haired one”

He nodded “the bush”.

The others snickered. “He does look like a bush doesn’t he?” Added Nico. “An adorable bush but a bush nonetheless.”

Percy was already eating when the kids stepped into the mess hall. Immediately, two kids were claimed. He sighed. Well, nobody said the gods weren’t dramatic.

The next day, he found out that invisigirl got claimed by Iris. Now the only one left unclaimed is unsurprisingly, the wonderbrocolli. It’s for plot purposes. A little bit of suspense is nice.

Unfortunately for the author, we already know that he will be the son of a big three so hah! In your face author! No plot twists for you!

Sitting there, staring at the wonderbush, Percy can’t seem to grasp what he’s seeing. Above wonder bush’s head was a glowing hologram of earth. It was beautiful.

It looks like what he thinks the earth would look like in person, except smaller.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Whose symbol is that? A nature god? But who? The only major nature gods he knows of are Demeter, Dionysus, Pan and Persephone.

Demeter wouldn’t work since she’s a girl and we’re looking for a father. Dionysus fits both but that’s not his symbol, also he would’ve claimed him already. It can’t be Pan considering he’s, you know, dead. And not only is Persephone a girl, she’s also more loyal than Hades and considering the other gods, that’s saying something.

His eyes connected with Chiron and he saw him take a step back before clearing his throat. “All hail,” he swallowed “Midoriya Izuku” he saw their eyes met “Son of Gaea, Ancestral Mother of All Life, and The Primordial Deity of Earth.”

Silence.

For a second, there was nothing. No talking, whispering, no birds or crickets chirping, no splashing of water or the crackling of fire, nothing. Then, all at once, sound exploded.

Questions of how when why and what spread throughout the camp. Percy drowned out all the noise. The only thing he could think of is ‘What.The.Fuck.’

Okay. He did not think of this possibility, ever. He didn’t think this was even a possibility. He was expecting a brother or a cousin. He, personally, wished he was gonna have a brother. Seriously, the bush is adorable.

He did not expect a granduncle. Talk about a plot twist.

He closed his mouth only to hear Leo speak “Wait.” He said with one hand on his heart and the other held in front of him in the universal wait sign. Mood.

“You’re telling me, that not only did the gods have time to fuck around, literally, in Japan while we were fighting for our lives to save their asses” a thunder roared “Gaia also had time to do the same while asleep and torturing us?” he continued without a care.

That’s exactly what I was thinking. But Leo, my dude, strictly PG please.

“Besides, Chiron, how can she even claim him? She’s supposed to be sleeping like the dead” Good point Nico.

They all looked at Chiron as he cleared his throat. “I,” he gulped “I don’t know.”

Fan-fucking-tastic. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow came and Izuku and the others are in the main house. The air was tense and he can’t help but be even more nervous. He wasn’t able to understand a lot last night. All he knows is that his other parent, another mother, is Gaia, mother earth herself, and that that was bad.

“You’re going to kick me out aren’t you?” Everyone flinched and he felt even worse. He bowed his head to stop them from seeing his tears.

Chiron wheeled closer to him and touched his shoulder “Midoriya,”

He clenched his fist to stop it from covering his ears. Instead, he closed his eyes.

Chiron gripped his shoulder tighter but not enough to hurt. “Izuku”

He looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes at the use of his first name. “Why would you think that?” Chiron asked.

“Be-because, my, my mother was a, a villain.” He looked down.

“My boy, your mother tried to take over the world and kill all of us because the gods imprisoned her children. Do you think that was bad?”

Izuku shook his head. Then tilted his head in confusion “But the gods were also her grandchildren and her children wanted to kill all of us”

Izuku was even more confused. If his mother wasn’t good and she wasn’t bad, then what was she?

Chiron looked at all of them “There is good and evil in the world, yes. But there’s no one who’s all good or all evil. We’re all capable of bad just as much as we’re capable of good. It’s just a matter of ideals. What do you think is good and what do you think is bad? And what path do you choose to travel.”

“Do you all understand what I’m saying” he looked at all of them.

Izuku nodded. His mother isn’t good and isn’t bad. She was just doing what she thinks was right.

The others also nodded. “Good.” Chiron smiled. “Besides, my father is Kronos. Not only did he eat his children, the gods, he also tried to take over the world before your mother did.”

The month passed by fast. They got to know the other campers better and also met new ones. They discovered some of their strengths, weaknesses, as well as their godly abilities. They also started training, basic combat and honing their instincts. And although their accent and pronunciations aren’t the best, they can now hold basic conversations with other campers.

Present Mic also thought them JSL and ASL and how to read and write in Ancient Greek. He said it was useful for a pro-hero to be versed in a lot of languages. He was a good teacher.

While Izuku finally believed that nobody hated him because of his mother, he’s still not confident that he can be a hero without a quirk. He’s determined to become one and knows quirklessness isn’t a disadvantage and can be an advantage in some cases, he just doesn’t know if _HE_ can do it.

Which lead him to now, they were going to send Yamada-san off. He needs to go back to Japan since he has three jobs there that he left for them. Chiron said he could be a hero even quirkless but it’s still different if an actual pro-hero said it.

Nobody but Chiron and Yamada-san knows that he is quirkless. In fact, he also doesn’t know Shinsou and Monoma’s quirks. He knows Kaminari ans Shiozaki’s quirk since they also have quirk training here, he knows Hatsume has improved eyesight since she told them, and Hagakure’s pretty much obvious but Shinsou and Monoma trains their quirks in secret. And he didn’t want to ask them lest they asked him his and then they won’t be friends anymore.

Steeling himself, Izuku stepped forward to ask if he can be a hero even if he’s quirkless. If his friends leave him because of his lack of quirk then they weren’t friends in the first place. That thought almost made him cry.

Before he can though, Shinsou spoke “Can I, Can I become a hero with a villain’s quirk?”

Yamada-san turned around and examined Shinsou. He dropped his bags and knelt down, “Hitoshi, I’m going to say this once so you better listen. There is no such thing as a villain’s quirk. It doesn’t matter that a villain has the same quirk as you. Quirks are tools. What you decide to do with it decides what you are. If you use it for villainy then you’re a villain. If you used it for heroism then you’re a hero.” Shinsou’s crying now and Yamada-san is hugging him and rubbing his back.

He released Shinsou to hold his arms instead “But remember this too. Nobody’s inherently good and nobody’s inherently evil. Remember what Chiron told you in your first week at camp?

Shinsou nodded “everybody’s capable of evil even heroes the same way villains are capable of good.”

Yamda-san smiled. “Good.” He directed his gaze to Monoma “Do you have something to say Neito?”

Monoma seemed reluctant at first but spoke up “How about a close to useless quirk? Shinsou’s quirk might seem to be villainous but it’s still powerful. Mine makes me depend on others. I might as well be quirkless”

Isn’t that painful.

Izuku bowed his head and chewed on his lips. He was dreading Yamada-san’s answer. “Izuku do you have anything to say?”

Izuku shook his head and resolutely didn’t look up. He heard Yamada-san sigh. “Neito listen to me. Izuku is quirkless.”

Izuku closed his eyes tightly in hopes that it might block the ongoing conversation. “I- I’m sorry” he heard Monoma say in panic. Izuku looked up. That’s not what people normally say.

“Guys listen to me. Most demigods are quirkless. That’s because godly powers don’t mix well with quirks. The weaker the quirk is, the more powerful your godly powers or talents are. That also means that if you have a powerful quirk, you don’t inherit much of you parent’s godly powers or talents. Like Denki has a powerful electric quirk but doesn’t have the musical or poetical or medicinal talent that his quirkless siblings have. Mei has what others would dub as a weak quirk but she’s an incredible mechanic like her father.”

He let that sink in.

“There are also times when godly powers influence your quirk. I’m an example. My mother has a weak perfect pitch quirk and my father is the God of Music. Mixed together, it gave me the power to scream really loud.” Everybody laughed a little at that.

“Hitoshi, Neito, Ibara and Toru are also examples. They perked up “Hitoshi’s father has a persuasion quirk and his mother is Aphrodite. Some Aphrodite kids has what you call charm speak. It’s also kind of like a persuasion quirk. Combine that and you have your brainwashing quirk. Rather than persuading people, you can give them absolute commands now.”

At the mention of his quirk, Shinsou stiffened for a bit. But Yamada-san already moved to Monoma. “Neito’s father has a print quirk. It allows him to print something from memory. His mother is the Goddess of crossroads, of choices. Together, it allows Neito to copy quirks for a moment. That is an incredibly versatile quirk. That means you won’t have visible weaknesses. You just need to find a way to avoid not having any quirks to copy.” Monoma nodded enthusiastically.

“Ibara’s father is the god of vines and your hair is literally vines. And Toru’s mother is Iris, goddess of rainbows and you can control light. So if you guys wonder why some of your siblings have talents they inherited from their godly parents that you haven’t that’s because you have powerful quirks.”

“It’s rare that you have a both a powerful quirk and still inherit your parent’s talents.”

Yamada-san blinked. “Come to think of it, why is it that almost all of you have quirks influenced by your godly parents? Is it the Japanese blood?”

He shook his head. “Anyway,” he looked at Izuku. “Izuku” He flinched. “The most powerful demigods are quirkless. In fact, the more powerful a god, the higher the chances are of having a quirkless child. You’ve seen what Percy, Jason, and Nico can do right?”

Izuku nodded. He has. They all have and the only word Izuku can use to describe them is ‘powerful’. They might even be powerful than most pro-heroes. In fact, they might, no, they’re definitely more powerful and more skilled than Endeavour himself.

“They’re quirkless” what?

He heard the others gasped.

“The powers they have aren’t quirks. They got them from their godly parents. In fact, the seven are all quirkless. Even Reyna is quirkless.”

But they’re all so powerful. Even Annabeth and Reyna, who had no physical powers are strong, really strong.

“Percy, Jason and Nico are all children of the big three. The children of the three most powerful gods. And they’re quirkless. You are quirkless. But your mother is also mother Earth herself.”

Yamada-san smiled. Izuku launched himself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He’ll be embarrassed about this later but for now, he’s happy.

After a few minutes, Yamada-san stood up and picked his bags. “I’m going to say this only once so you better remember it. I truly believe that all of you would be great heroes in this world or otherwise. I know that all of you have the ability to change the world for the better.”

After Yamada-san left, all five of them had a talk. Neito apologized for his insensitive words and Izuku rambled all about what he could do with his quirk. They all supported each other and talked about how they will use their quirks and powers as pro heroes. They promised one another that they will form their agency. All in all, it wasn’t a bad day and although there are still lingering doubts, they know they would be able to go through it, together.

Later that day, while the others were in the campfire, Izuku stood in a clearing in the forest. He knelt down and put his hands on the earth in front of him and willed it to move. He envisioned a mud castle. A small mud castle he can hold in his hands.

What sprouted was a life-sized castle that would’ve trampled some of the trees had he done in the middle of them. Oops.


	12. Chapter 12

TIME SKIP

Years passed and they were now eleven years old. They’ve already had quests. Their first one was a year after they arrived, all seven of them went together. It was terrifying. They were a bunch of 8 year olds facing not only monsters but also concerned adults and adults who wanted to take advantage of them. It was necessary that they go though. They were specifically chosen by the prophecy.

Izuku, Ibara and Toru now had three quests completed. Neito and Denki had one while Hitoshi and Mei had two.

They’ve also been to Camp Jupiter. In fact they go to school there along with other demigods who chose to study there. 

They also visit their parents every weekend during the school year. Their parents all decided to live in one house near Camp Jupiter. All except Mei’s, Toru’s, and Ibara’s parents.

The house, more like small condominum was huge. It had a huge kitchen, a huge dining hall, a huge living room, and huge rooms. It had four floors excluding the rooftop with five rooms each on the upper floors. The second floor was for guests. The third floor was for their parents and the fourth floor was for them.

Each room had its own mini office and mini kitchen and huge bathroom. They’re also sound-proofed and fire proof due to Hatsume senior even if she wasn’t living there.

Apparently, after sending them off to camp, their parents went to get coffee and became fast friends. They helped each other complete paperwork and helped each other find jobs as well as helped each other learn the language. It took them 3 months before they deemed themselves ready to go to America.

After that though, they stayed in different apartments before deciding that living in one house was less hassle. Good thing their jobs in America tripled their salaries in Japan so they were able to afford a house that big.

Inko was a botanist/lawyer/freelance landscape designer. She loved all things nature and decided to get a double degree for Botany and Landscape Design. After that though, she realized helping earth is useless if everybody’s just going to ruin it so she pursued a law degree while working so she could sue nature destroyers. Hisashi didn’t argue since more jobs means more money. She found a job in America’s Environmental Protection Agency as a lawyer and a botanist. She’s also a freelance landscape designer.

Mei’s mother is a mechanical engineer and a great one at that. She’s working in I-Island now.

Hitoshi’s father is a doctor. His persuasion quirk is very useful in calming down unruly patients. He was immediately accepted in a hospital near their house not only due to his quirk but also his frankly amazing accomplishments as a neurosurgeon.

Denki’s mother is a nurse who loved music. She would sing to her patients and they loved her. Her weaker electricity quirk can also be used as a defibrillator. She works in the same hospital as Hitoshi’s father.

Neito’s father was a mangaka/animator. His print quirk is really useful in putting his imaginations in paper. Literally. He got hired at Disney.

Four years gave them a lot of progress. They all learned how to overcome and use their weaknesses as advantages. They learned how to read and write not only in Japanese but also English and Ancient Greek as well as Latin. They learned how to better sense their surroundings and utilize their natural battle reflexes. They learned how to process the data their advanced senses provided them and to compartmentalize them. And with their different training regimens from both camps, they learned how to have an unpredictable fighting style.

Individually though:

Mei caused a lot of mayhem. She learned how to make very deadly weapons and learned how to use them. That’s it. It’s terrifying.

Neito learned magic, though not very well compared to his siblings. He also learned how to control the mist. He once used it to convince Denki that Hitoshi was a walking steak. Mei also modified his beads so he could contain a different DNA for each one of them. He can now use a quirk for three minutes.

Denki can sing really well. Although his singing doesn’t have an effect like his siblings, he can still sing really well. That was probably the only talent he inherited from Apolllo.

Hitoshi learned how to utilize his charm. Even without charm speak and his quirk, he can be very, very persuasive. They also can’t help but answer him. He’s utilizing his husky voice well. Maybe as a side-effect of his quirk, he was also able to bend the mist well. Easier to persuade your enemies if you can control what they see.

Toru learned how to better control light. She once teamed up with the Apollo and Hecate cabin to direct the sunlight in the Hermes cabin for 2 weeks straight until they apologized for their pranks. With two weeks under the bright and hot sun and no night, the Hermes cabin caved.

Ibara learned how to control her vines. Before, she can just slightly move them but she can now use them to grab, poke and fling away people that irritates her. She once tried to strangle her own father when he said that Jesus didn’t exist. To be fair, she also said that he wasn’t a real god. The campers find it absolutely hilarious when they fight. It is quiet amusing to watch a tiny 11-year old girl shout and try to strangle a god while said god struggle to not fight back.

Izuku, on the other hand is in the forest, in the same clearing he made a castle. He was proficient in combat like all the others were. He can also bend the mist well. And he learned how to use his godly power very, _very_ well. But he is in the forest for a reason. And that is, to test a theory.

He knelt in front of down and touched the earth. He closed his eyes and commanded “grow.”

He opened his eyes and smiled.

The grass that he once was trampling, he could no longer see past them. He stood up, the grass grew up to his waist.

He closed his eyes again and commanded “bloom”. All around him, flowers of all kind bloomed. Roses, sunflowers, daisies, tulips, lavenders. It doesn’t matter that the grass weren’t meant to have flowers, they just bloomed.

He discovered this during his last quest. He accidentally made belladonnas bloom in the pots of succulents there. He also somehow powdered the fruits which spread in the air. The poison was so potent that it killed all the monsters. He watched as they dissolved into powder as they dropped to the ground, the faint smell of sulfur the only indication they were there. Only now did he muster up the courage to try again.

There was another theory he needs to test.

He closed his eyes once more and shaped the earth beneath his feet.

For months, Izuku trained his new found powers in secret. He planned to get it strong enough for when they go to Camp Jupiter and he can test it against the others.

The day before school starts, the kids are traveled to Camp Jupiter. Jason met them at the gate. “Hey Jason can we spar?”

This wasn’t unusual since Izuku is probably the most driven out of the seven (except Hatsume) so he usually asks for lessons and tips in combat. It was probably because he was quirkless. He can use his godly powers for heroics but he’s still probably insecure.

“Sure Izu. But go unpack first.” He nodded his head and ran to unpack.

“So powers or no powers?” Jason asked.

“Powers.”

Jason attacked. He sent a huge gust of air only for it to come in contact with a wall. The wall sunk back to earth only for sharp earth projectiles to attack him. Jason blew them away.

He flew in the air because the farther he is from earth, the safer he is. He strucked Izuku with lightning but he used an earth Igloo to protect him. Before the igloo dissolved back to earth, he sent a tornado towards Izuku only for it to face another wall.

The resulting explosion scattered dirt and dust. When the dust cleared out, he looked at the spot where Izuku was but only saw a single red rose blooming from the ground.

Jason blinked in confusion.

“Hey Jayson” there, in front of him was Izuku sitting on a small piece of earth. Izuku smiled and looked behind him. Jason looked behim him to see an army of, Jason squinted “Are those geese?”

Before he can confirm that yes, those are geese, they were all over him, pecking, biting, slapping and generally just traumatizing him.

Jason slowly lowered himself to the ground, screaming while others laughed at him. Before he can land, vines grabbed all his limbs and yanked him back to earth. It wrapped itself all over his body until he could no longer move.

He tried to struggle but every time he does, they grow tighter. He stopped.

He laid on the ground breathing heavily when he heard something coming towards him. Before he can crane his head to look, a goose came shoved its face into his. It is only now that he realized that the geese were in fact, made of earth.

The goose screamed, Jason screamed. Everybody screamed, not out of anger or fear like the first two but due to intense laughter.

The vines eventually released him and he pushed himself away from the earth geese.

He turned around, wide-eyed to stare at Izuku. What the fuck. Izuku just smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave. “What the-“

“What the fuck was that?!” shouted a very familiar voice with far more joy than he would’ve. A voice that also shouldn’t be here. He looked at their audience and sure enough, there was Leo, and Percy. What the fuck are those two doing here? When the fuck did they even get here?

He glared at Percy, because a) he was telepathically asking him his question and b) he has a higher chance of receiving a proper answer from him.

Percy shrugged at him “Don’t glare at me. We need to strategically be here for plot twists”

Apparently, a proper answer was too much to hope for.

“Yeah dude. Our time has passed so now we’re doing cameos. It’s a good comic relief” piped Leo. What the fu- you know what. Nevermind.

He looked at Izuku and asked “Izuku could you please explain to us what just happened?”

Izuku looked up from twiddling his thumbs to give him another sheepish but surprisingly proud and excited smile. “My mother is the Goddess of earth.”

He nodded his head “and?” he asked, confused. He knows that.

Izuku gave a breath of laugh. “She’s also the ancestral mother of all life.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. So what?

Jason was supposed to say something but was interrupted by a gasp behind him. He looked to see Annabeth, the busiest of them all.

He saw Percy beside her moved his hands in an arc like the imagination spongebob meme only this time, the words Percy mouthed were ‘Plot Conveniece’.

Beside him, Leo was doing the same thing except with ‘comic relief’

They both had shit-eating grins.

He wanted to face palm. He really did. Except Annabeth interrupted again. “You put life to earth.” She looked at Izuku with wide eyes “Am I right?”

Izuku nodded “Yes. I figured I could try it after I saw Pixie-Bob’s, a Japanese pro-hero’s quirk.”

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. “What about the plants? How did you do that?”

Izuku shrugged again. “Well, Percy’s the son of the sea god and yet he could control all liquids so why can’t I control plants, which is also part of the earth?”

Jason sighed again. Gods damn it.


	13. Chapter 13

ANOTHER TIME SKIP

Three more years passed and the kids are fourteen years old now. Denki, Hitoshi and Mei have four quests completed. Neito and Toru has five. Ibara and Izuku has six.

All of them expanded their skill sets and significantly improved their existing ones. They also decided to all learn another language. Hitoshi and Neito’s was French. Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love and French is the language of Love so it makes sense that Hitoshi learns it.

Neito just thought that French was fancy.

Mei, Ibara and Toru studied Korean so that they could, in their own words, ‘understand the Oppas’. So they’re fangirls who can kill. That’s not at all worrying.

Denki studied Spanish because of reasons. Reasons that nobody understood.

Izuku studied Chinese because it’s the most spoken language in the world, just after English, apparently.

They all decided to return to Japan a year early so they could familiarize themselves with it again.

They’ve already told camp but they haven’t told their parents yet. Which is why they’re here now, in the couch in front of their parents. They asked their parents to take a day off so they could talk. Mei’s is here though she is a hologram. The only ones not here are Ibara and Toru’s parents. Ibara’s mother is somewhere in Pakistan apparently and Toru’s father was in Japan with his other family.

Denki, rash as ever, was the one who spoke “Mom, aunts and uncles, we’re going back to Japan a year early.”

That’s not exactly asking for permission.

Momma Kaminari smiled “Okay.”

“I know that you have concerns but we can protect ourselves now so you- what?” he looked at his mother again.

“I said okay?”

Dumbfounded, Denki looked at his friends and whisper yelled “What should we do now? They’re not following the script I wrote in my head!”

They heard their parents chuckle. It was papa Shinsou who spoke next “We know you all want to be heroes, _pro-_ heroes and that you want to study in UA and we also knew you would want to go back early so you could reintegrate with society-“

What are we, people who got stranded in an island and learned to adapt and no longer know how to speak or write?

“So we decided to build you a house.”

What

“It’s similar to this one, although with some surprises.”

_What_

“We also won’t be going back with you. We all already have jobs here and we know we can better support all of you here than we would if we come back with you”

_WHAT_

“So here are your own bank cards. We will be sending all of you your allowances monthly.”

They didn’t even register the hugs and kisses they received “Go be the heroes you want to be. We’ll be supporting you here”

One second they were in their parents’ couch, the next they back in camp with their clothes all packed and ready to go.

Slowly, they all realize what just happened.

The camera panned to the sky.

“WHHHAAAATTTT??!!!”

After they got over their shock, they all went outside to say goodbye.

Ibara and Toru was panicking. In their hands were credit cards. “Guys!” Toru exclaimed. “We can’t accept this!”

“I second. This is too much!” added Ibara.

All of them just looked at the two fondly. “Of course you can guys. You’re family now. Our parents are your parents as well” Izuku said.

Both girls started to cry. The others started to encourage them too.

“Ohana!” Denki shouted.

They all looked at him, he smiled. “Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind.”

The other campers all came to say goodbye. Some teary, some just wishing them good luck.

They won’t ever forget this camp, their family.

Mr. D came towards Ibara and she squinted her eyes. He ruffled his daughter’s hair-err vines. Ibara jumped into her father’s arms and almost squeezed the life out of him. Mr. D relaxed and returned the embrace. He slightly kissed the top of Ibara’s head.

Others struggled not to coo. Others looked dumbfounded and others look appalled. It’s the first time they see the duo actually be sweet to each other, not to mention Mr. D is well, you know.

The two of them separated and went to stand beside the others. They all said their last goodbyes and was about to board the car when Rachel doubled over. Two campers caught her. Green mist started circling her. She opened her eyes and they were glowing. She spewed green mist as she talked. Her voice made everyone shiver. It was still Rachel’s voice but it was echoing. It sounded hoarse and ancient, as if she hasn’t spoken in centuries.

_WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE_

_THE VEIL WILL SUBSIDE_

_TWO TRAITORS’ BETRAYAL, THEIR PARENTS WILL PAY_

_A HERO SHAN’T SEE ANOTHER DAY_

_SECRETS IN DISPLAY TO ALL_

_FROM FIRST GODS’ LOVE, THE WORLD MUST FALL_

She collapsed, thankfully, someone was there to catch her. They laid her down on a piece of cloth by the lake someone. 

The camp is deathly silent. A quest? Now?

It was Annabeth who spoke. “What does that mean? Worlds collide? The world must fall? The last time that line was included, it was in the second great prophecy and it was because we were fighting Gaia, the actual world. Is she still alive then?” She looked at Chiron.

Even he doesn’t know.

Just then, the sky brightened. Standing by the lake is a tanned, blond dude, Apollo. He looked at us grimly, his dorky smile gone from his face. “I believe, she just issued the next great prophecy.”

Pandemonium broke out. Questions of whats and whens filled the camp but Apollo was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will traitors apparently. Any idea who?


	14. NOT AN UPDATE

So I’m aware that I haven’t updated for a long time but that’s because I can’t really use my laptop. It blue-screened and now I cannot open it. We went to get it checked out only to find out that the internal hard drive is dead and all of my files and I mean ALL including the drafts for the next chapters and school modules. We can’t get it repaired immediately because it’s expensive and as of right now, we have more important things to spend money on. We have another laptop available but with my sister who’s also a student and my mother who’s a teacher, I don’t have enough time to write so I’m taking a hiatus. Don’t worry I won’t abandon this. I have enough ideas about gis story that won’t stop bothering me until I write it. It’s only a matter of how I put it all together.  
I might and that’s a big might, revise the already published chapters for a better written story.   
I hopw you all understand and thank you for reading this story. 😊


End file.
